jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Bone Vault
The Bone Vault is a location and an activity in JumpStart 2nd Grade. It is accessed by clicking on the 'Bone Vault' button at the elevator. It is designed to teach math and spelling skills for second graders. Characters *CJ *Edison Description The player must solve math and spelling problems to open the locks on the bone vault. First the player must click on the red dial on the rotary combination lock to begin. Then the player must press the dial to stop on the correct number or letter that completes the problem. In math mode, the player must find the number to solve the equation. In spelling mode, the player must find the vowel that correctly fills the blank in a word. When the vault has been opened, a ton of bones spill out, revealing the Measuring and Weighing Room. In this room, the player can use a ruler to find the length of objects, and a scale to find the weight of objects. These measurements can used to complete certain pen pal challenges. Items in the Vault There are eight items that can be measured or weighed: *Soda Can *Television *Shoe *Football *Basketball *Hammer *Pencil *Brick Difficulty level differences *'Scout' - Features single dials only. Players only use addition to solve math problems. For spelling, players complete three-letter words. *'Explorer' - Features single and double dials. Players use addition and subtraction to solve math problems. For spelling, players complete five-letter words. *'Trailblazer' - Features single and double dials. Players use addition, subtraction, and multiplication to solve math problems. Digital manual description Follow CJ down the shadowy caverns beneath the school to explore the Bone Vault beneath the school. The Bone Vault challenges you to solve math and spelling problems. Each correct answer opens one of the locks. Open all eight locks to reveal what lies within! *Click the Red Button on the dial to get started. *Click again to stop the dial on the correct number or letter to complete the equation or word at the bottom of the vault door. *Click again to go on to the next problem. *When you complete eight problems, the bone vault will open and reveal the Measuring and Weighing Room. Levels 1. Scout: The Scout adds equations, subtracts up to 10 or less, and requests vowels to complete 3-letter words. 2. The Explorer: The Explorer also adds equations, subtracts up to 15 or less and fills in vowels in words up to 5 letters long. This level also presents the double dial challenge to add equations and subtract up to 10 or less. 3. Trailblazer: The Trailblazer uses the single and double dial approaches. On the single dial, this level multiplies up to 4 X 4, adds equations, subtracts up to 20 or less and uses signs such as <, >, =. On the double dial, the Trailblazer adds equations and subtracts up to 20 or less. Educational and Developmental Benefits The Bone Vault activity practices math and language arts. Included in the math equations are addition (1 and 2 digits), subtraction (1 and 2 digits), multiplication, more than, less than and place values. In the language arts area, the activities involve vowel rules. The Measuring and Weighing Room This exciting room is in the Bone Vault. The scale and ruler are just what you need to help answer Pen Pal challenges. *Use the ruler to measure the length, width or height of objects. *Click on the ruler once to pick it up, then click again to drop it on an object. If the ruler cannot be dropped on an object, then it cannot be weighed in the Bone Vault. *Use the scale to weigh objects. *Click on an object and drag it over to the scale. *Click again to learn how much it weighs. If an object cannot be picked up, it cannot be weighed. *Click once more to return them to their original places. *Click the Green Arrow to exit. Gallery 2G measuring room.png|The Measuring and Weighing Room Category:JumpStart 2nd Grade Category:Activities Category:Locations Category:Math Category:Activities that teach math Category:Spelling Category:Activities that teach spelling Category:Arithmetic Category:Activities that teach arithmetic Category:Language arts Category:Activities that teach language arts Category:Measurement Category:Activities that teach measurement